Z GoingGoingGone! Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Sequel to Sold! The night started with a wedding and ended with a bang! Join the team while they attend the next Annual Firefighters Auction as the night kicks off with Derek and Penelope's wedding and ends with Reid making an impulse purchase!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to one of my other stories, Sold! You don't have to read it to get this story, but I think it makes it more fun! This is either going to be a TWOSHOT or a THREESHOT, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!_

"I can't believe you're getting married in a…bar," JJ said distastefully.

Penelope grinned at her friend. It had been a little over a year since she had 'bought' Derek at the Annual Firefighters Auction and she was still reeling at how fast things had progressed between them. "Just for the first time. And you know it wasn't my idea. Derek insisted on it. The _big _wedding is going to be in Chicago."

"What if no one bids on me?"

Penelope turned to her friend and took a deep breath. She wouldn't even be in this predicament if Reid and Lila hadn't broken up. "Someone is going to bid on you," she said impatiently.

"Yes, but…what if no one knows that I'm going to be here?"

"Trust me," Penelope said dryly. "Word got out. Now, can we worry about me?"

"Who cares about you?" her friend joked.

"Right. Because I'm just the bride."

JJ laughed. "A _blushing_ bride," she reminded her friend.

Penelope looked down at her simple white sundress. "Are you sure I look OK?" she asked worriedly as she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Stunning," Reid said.

Penelope turned to her friend. "Awww…thanks, Reid," she said, leaning in to hug him.

Reid cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're welcome," he said as he pulled away. "Are you ready?"

Penelope grinned as she nodded her head. Reid was walking her down the aisle—she felt it was only right since he'd been the one who'd opened her eyes to her feelings for Derek.

XXXXX

Derek looked up as the music started—Hot Stuff was coming through the speakers loud and clear. He grinned as Hotch shook his head in amusement.

"Nice, Morgan," he said.

Derek looked at his boss. "Thanks." Getting married tonight might have been _his_ idea, but walking down the aisle to Hot Stuff had been Penelope's. His eyes flew to JJ as she made her way down the 'aisle' followed by Prentiss. When the chorus to the song started, Penelope made her way through the curtain with Reid at her side. God, she was beautiful in her white flowing dress. He was wearing a pair of black pleated dress pants with a white button up shirt—his cuffs rolled up to his elbows per Penelope's request. They were going to have their big wedding in Chicago, but Derek had wanted to marry her here where it had all started.

And to think, he'd tried _forever_ to get her to go out with him. She hadn't picked up on his not so subtle hints, but then she'd bid on him and he'd refused to let her get away after that.

He grinned at her and then winked. She threw her head back with a laugh. Her neck was bare, and he was glad. It was one of his favorite parts on her body. He couldn't wait to get his lips on it later tonight. He loved the feel of her pulse beneath his kisses as it increased.

When she reached him, Derek took her hand and they turned to Hotch, who had been ordained for the occasion.

XXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and _Mrs._ Derek Morgan!" Hotch said. The audience cheered—Hotch heard Haley's excited screech and winked down at his wife. Most of the people Penelope and Derek didn't even know. But it didn't matter—Derek was still kissing his bride and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

Hotch laughed as he stepped around the couple and took the microphone that had been passed to him. "So to get on with the evenings events…" he started.

XXXXX

Penelope pulled her mouth from Derek's and buried her face in his shoulder. "I think that's our cue to get off the stage," she said with a giggle.

"Yes," Derek growled. "We _definitely_ don't need an audience for what I want to do to you next."

"Sweet Lord," she said. "I can only imagine."

Derek walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down, then turned around and grabbed Penelope by the waist, placing her on the floor in front of the stage.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Haley asked with a grin as Derek and Penelope sat down at the table with their friends.

Derek laughed. "Great." He sighed exaggeratedly, wrapping an arm around Penelope. "I love the old ball and chain."

His wife rolled her eyes. "Is that my new nickname?"

"No, that's…" Derek turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush furiously.

"Derek," she breathed.

Reid rolled his eyes. "You guys are sickening."

"What are you drinking?" Derek asked.

"Long Island Iced Tea," Reid answered.

"Where's the umbrella?" Derek joked.

"It's not a fruity drink."

"And did you need two of them right away?" Derek lifted an eyebrow at his friend.

Reid grabbed the first glass and sucked it down in one swallow. "Yep," he said when he was finished. He reached for the other drink.

"You might wanna pace yourself," Derek said.

"Nope," Reid responded.

XXXXX

If Derek and Penelope hadn't decided to get married tonight, Reid would have skipped the auction altogether. It didn't leave him with very warmhearted memories.

_He'd_ actually been on the auction block last year—and nervous as all get out. But then Lila had showed up and bid on him and they'd shared an incredible night together. Reid thought it had only been the beginning, but he'd been wrong. When Lila had left, she'd gone back to her Hollywood lifestyle—and her boyfriend. They'd married two months later, leaving Reid to nurse his broken heart.

So, yeah, he might be a little bitter tonight. And everyone knew that bitterness was best served with a side of alcohol—hence the Long Island Iced Teas. Reid frowned at his second drink. It was disgusting, but apparently there were a lot of different alcohols in it, and since Reid never drank, he wasn't sure which one would put him out of his misery quickest.

He was over Lila—it hadn't taken long for _that_ once he'd read in the papers that she'd gotten married. But he was alone. And he was sick of being alone…sick of being the guy who sat at the table and doled out advice to women because he was 'safe.' And really, who was he to give advice anyway when he barely had any experience with women? He sighed and sat back as the show went on, waiting for it to end so he could go.

XXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me," Emily Prentiss mumbled to herself as the music continued. …_Knocking me out with those American thighs…_

She almost groaned as Hotch went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing an up until now _unprecedented_ event here at the Annual Firemen's Auction. This next volunteer just joined up a few months ago and my guess is…this event was something that never crossed…_her_ mind. Emily Prentiss is an F.B.I. agent at the headquarters here in Quantico and likes logic puzzles, the SyFy channel, and Kurt Vonnegut."

Emily groaned as she approached the curtain. When Hotch said it aloud, she sounded like _such_ a geek. She'd be lucky if she even got one bid tonight. Thank _God_ she'd changed out of her bridesmaids dress and into something more…sexy. Emily wasn't stupid—she may have been a geek on the inside, but on the outside—she _knew_ she had a rockin' body. So she stepped out from behind the curtain with all the confidence she _would_ have felt had Hotch not revealed her inner geek to the entire room. Her dark blue jeans looked—and felt—as if they'd been painted on and her white button up had the first three buttons open—her best push up bra beneath giving 'the girls' a lift.

She made her way to the end of the stage and was surprised when bids starting flying around left and right. She sighed in relief. But it was short lived. The bidding got steeper and steeper, weeding out the possible winners. Until it was down to the last two men. They were both hesitant as the bids got higher, but neither was giving in.

"Three thousand dollars," came a voice from the back.

Emily's jaw dropped. Apparently she should have had Hotch add _men_ to her list of likes.

XXXXX

Reid's eyes—along with everyone else's flew to the back of the room searching for the…_woman_ who'd just bid three thousand dollars for an evening with Emily.

"Three thousand dollars," Hotch said hesitantly. "Do I have thirty five hundred?"

No one said anything and Hotch stood there as if he didn't know what to do. "Thirty five hundred?" he repeated almost desperately.

"Somebody _do_ something!" Penelope hissed.

Reid still wasn't convinced this didn't constitute prostitution. But poor Prentiss. She looked so much like a deer in the headlights that she reminded him of _himself_ a year ago.

It _probably_ didn't hurt that her jeans outlined every single curve of her body. And it _probably_ didn't hurt that her chin was practically resting on her chest. And it had _definitely_ helped that he'd had two Long Island Iced Teas.

Yep…all of those things together made it a hell of a lot easier for Reid to swoop in and rescue her. "Four thousand dollars," he yelled as Haley's, JJ's, Will's, Derek's and Penelope's eyes flew to his face in surprise.

Along with Hotch's. Emily grabbed the microphone and pointed to Reid. "Sold!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bidding came to a close, the table emptied as everyone joined Penelope and Derek for their first impromptu dance. Prentiss plopped down into the chair next to Reid. "I owe you my life!" she told him, reaching for his drink.

He pulled it from her hand and she lifted an eyebrow at him, an amused expression on her face. "You can spend four thousand dollars for an evening with me, but you can't share your drink?"

Reid pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, took a twenty out, and put it on the table. "Get your own drink," he muttered.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked. "Are you OK?"

"Yep," he answered, taking a large swallow of his drink. "Can you get me another one of these when you go up?"

"Long Island Iced Tea?" she asked.

Reid nodded and Emily made her way to the bar, choosing to drink soda instead of having an alcoholic beverage. Reid was going to have to get home tonight, and Emily had a feeling he wasn't going to stop drinking anytime soon. But who was she to cut him off as long as he wasn't driving? So she walked back to the table and when Reid reached for his drink, she put her soda down on the table and held her now empty hand out. "Keys first," she said.

"Emily—"

"I will trade _this_ drink for _your_ keys."

With a sigh, Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, dropping them into her hand. It was hard to look away, she looked stunning; her white button up was such a contrast to her dark hair and her jeans molded perfectly to her form. He'd watched her walk to the bar, and her ass looked amazing.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said, handing him his drink.

"You're welcome," he muttered.

Prentiss sat down across from him and leaned back in her chair. "Talk to me, Reid."

"I hate weddings," he said.

"Why?"

"Don't they remind you of how alone you are?"

Prentiss laughed. "Reid, I don't need a wedding to remind me that I'm alone. I have an empty house that can do that."

"Hmmm…I never thought of that. Maybe that's why I like being on the road," he thought aloud. He took another swallow of his drink—too big of a swallow, really and Emily frowned.

"Did you have supper?" she asked.

Reid shook his head.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat," she suggested.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am."

He shrugged. "Then go. Those jeans are fantastic, by the way. How long did it take to get into them?"

Emily didn't usually blush, but she did at his question. Granted, she'd dressed to shock, but not necessarily to shock her _coworkers._ "They're stretch jeans," she informed him. "And it didn't take long at all to get them on."

"I bet I could get 'em off quicker than it took you to get 'em on," he said dryly.

Emily cleared her throat and chose to ignore his statement. "I can't go _without_ you. You paid to spend the evening with me," she reminded him.

Reid finished his drink and stood, then pushed his chair in. "Have a good night," he told her.

"What a minute," Prentiss said with a laugh. "You _bought_ me. What are you gonna do with me?"

"I'm going to give you the night off," Reid said.

"But I don't want the night off," she said sweetly. OK, so she _really_ didn't want Reid to be alone.

"Well, what _do_ you want?"

"I want you…to surprise me," she returned.

Reid grinned, the first grin she'd seen since she'd sat down at the table. "OK. I'll give you to that woman who was bidding against me."

"What? No! Not that! _That_ might give me a heart attack," she informed him, walking to his side. She wrapped both of her arms around one of his. "Let's go, Reid. I'm hungry, and you're my date for the night."

"Fine," he ground out. "But just so you know, I'm going to _drink_ my supper."

"Works for me."

XXXXX

"Where do you think they're going?" Penelope asked.

Derek followed her gaze and watched as Prentiss and Reid made their way out the front doors. "No idea," he answered.

"What do you think they're gonna do?"

"Don't know, don't care," Derek said as he tightened his grip on his new bride and studied her face.

"Do you think that there will be whipped cream involved?"

Derek chuckled. "Nah. _They're_ not as creative as _we_ are," he said, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

XXXXX

Reid ordered his drink as Emily perused the menu. Finally, she closed it and looked at the waiter. "I'll have and ice water and a Chicken Caesar Salad," she said, then after a moment. "Make that two salads."

After a nod, the waiter disappeared.

"I said I didn't want anything to eat," Reid muttered.

"Well, you might change your mind after you see my salad, and I'm not in the mood to share." Actually—she'd been so nervous about the auction that she hadn't eaten all day and now she was famished.

"Whatever."

"Talk to me, Reid."

He didn't say anything.

"Is this about Lila? Are you still hung up on her?" she asked.

Reid laughed. "No. I'm not still hung up on Lila. I got over her a while ago."

"Then what is it?" she pressed.

"I'm just sick of being alone."

The waiter reappeared with their drinks, and before he could put Reid's drink on the table, Reid took it from him.

Emily studied his face. "You're never like this."

"No, Prentiss, actually, I'm _always_ like this. I just don't usually talk about it," he informed her.

Emily sighed. "Reid…you won't be alone forever."

Reid laughed. "Right. Prentiss, I am so socially inept it's ridiculous. And for reasons unknown to me, for a short time, Lila found it endearing. You think I'm ever gonna find _that _again?"

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. "Yes. I _do_ think you'll find that again."

"Then you have more hope than I do," he said, pulling his hand away.

"Reid, any woman would be lucky to have you. You're a great guy. You're…caring and kind. You hold your end of conversation…" She let her voice trail off, a little bit confused.

When he didn't say anything, Emily sat back in her seat with a resigned sigh. She'd never seen this side of Reid and wasn't sure there was anything she could say that would reassure him. Or herself. Because all the things she'd just listed off…were the things _she_ found attractive about him.

XXXXX

When their salads came, Reid was thankful she'd ordered one for him. One bite and he realized how ravenous he was. They ate in silence, and it was enough time for Reid to decide that he'd paid for a night with Emily, and he might as well have one. Not that he'd been stupid enough to think he was paying for sex, but still…if she was willing…it had been something that crossed his mind on more than one occasion.

So he went for it. "I'm drunk as hell, and I probably won't remember anyway. And you—well you must be wanting it pretty damn bad to let it all hang out like that," he surmised.

That was such an anti-Reid comment that instead of being offended, all she could was laugh.

"I think you should just come home with me."

Emily stared at his face for a moment. "That's not right," she said.

Reid laughed. "Not right?" he asked in disbelief. "It was wildly successful for Morgan and Garcia!"

Emily stood abruptly. "That's not what I meant. _My_ place is closer."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily put the car in park and turned to Reid. "OK. I've had time to think," she said. "What if this isn't a good idea?"

Reid rested his head back on the seat and looked up. "What if it _is_?" he asked softly.

She laughed. "I think you might have just won the award for weakest argument ever."

Reid shrugged. "I'll put it on my mantle," he joked.

"What if it makes things awkward at work?" she pressed.

"OK, I'm willing to concede that it might be just because I'm about to get laid…but I'd rather fuck you and get done at the BAU…than not have you right now."

Disbelieving laughter bubbled up Emily's throat. "Reid, I'm not joking."

"Neither am I," he said sincerely.

"Awww, Reid," she said breathlessly. Emily was like lightning as she moved into the passenger's seat of her car, straddling Reid's lap as she leaned down and crushed her lips against his.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, slowly gaining entry into her mouth. His tongue found hers and gently moved back and forth, slowing even more when he heard her whimper. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as she tried to quicken the pace of their kiss, but Reid wouldn't give in, pushing her away instead.

"We need to go inside," he told her as he reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

Emily grabbed her keys from the ignition and maneuvered her way out of the car and Reid quickly followed as she made her way into her apartment. She didn't miss a beat as she tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter and kept walking.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Emily made her way to the closest door and pushed it open, then turned her bedroom light on.

Reid grinned when she spun around and met his eyes, her hands moving to the buttons on her shirt. Her eyes never left his as she pulled it down over her shoulders, then stepped out of her sandals and reached for her jeans. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorjamb as he watched, a lump of desire forming in his throat. When she'd stripped down to her low rise panties and matching bra, Reid licked his lips. "Get over here," he growled.

Emily approached him with no hesitation—pressing her body against his as their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Reid spun them around so her back was facing the wall, and he stepped forward practically slamming her against it. He reached for her arms and ran his fingers down to her wrists, then lifted her arms so they were resting against the wall, splayed out away from her sides. His lips moved to her neck to place a string of open-mouthed kisses down to the flesh above her bra.

"Holy fuck, Reid," she said as her head fell back against the wall with a thump. She didn't seem to notice.

Reid lifted his head long enough to take a deep breath and say, "God, when you say stuff like that, it makes me…" His mouth returned to her breasts, his lips and tongue tasting the skin there.

"It makes you what?" she asked breathlessly.

"Harder," he answered.

"You're naughtier than I thought," she said approvingly.

"And _you're_ chattier."

She bit her lower lip. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's OK," he said, lifting his head to hers. He took advantage of her inability to breathe, and when she gasped for air, his mouth found hers and his tongue thrust forth to find hers again.

She moaned in protest and Reid pulled away. "Let go of my hands," she said breathlessly.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "No," he said as his lips found hers again.

"Reid…" she begged. "_Please_." Her voice was muffled by his kisses, but he let go and her arms instantly lifted to his shoulders to push his blazer down until it fell to the floor.

Reid's hands lifted to the hem of his t-shirt, and he broke their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and discard it.

Her hands lifted to his back, running her hands over his warm skin; he reached for the clasp on the front of her bra and opened it nimbly, releasing her breasts as she shook it down over her shoulders. His hands moved beneath her breasts, and he lifted them as his tongue found one of her nipples. She cried out as the warmth tasted her cool skin, moving back and forth over her peak before he drew it into his mouth and began to suck.

"Reid…" she breathed.

He paid her no attention, moving instead to her other breast and repeating the action.

"Bed, Reid," she rasped. "Bed. I can barely stand."

They made their way to the bed, and Reid gave her shoulder a soft shove, pushing her down onto the bed. He pulled his shoes off one at a time, then his socks. His pants and boxers followed suit, then he put one knee on the bed before covering Emily's body with his, his mouth finding her chest once again.

"Wait, wait, wait…" she said.

Reid lifted his head and he gave her a questioning look. Her eyes flew to the nightstand beside her bed and she reached for the drawer and pulled it open. "I don't know if you're interested…"

Reid lifted his gaze to the drawer and chuckled at her at her generous collection of adult toys. "That's nice, Em," he said. "And maybe later. But the first time you get off…it's gonna be _all_ me." With that, he dragged his body down hers, until his face was level with the apex of her thighs.

She took a deep breath and moaned in anticipation as Reid used his right hand to reach behind her upper leg and place the back of her knee against his shoulder, her heel resting on his back. When he was sure she was comfortable, he parted her dark curls with his fingers, his tongue moving to the flesh just above of her opening and moving upwards slowly until he found her center. He moved his tongue back and forth slowly, letting the noises that were coming from her throat guide him. When she whimpered, he quickened his pace, working his tongue back and forth, then around her over and over again and again. When she clutched the sheets, Reid used his other hand and plunged two fingers into her, caressing her inner wall as his tongue continued to work her core.

"God, Reid. I'm _so_ close," she groaned as her body tensed.

"Good," he said, pulling his fingers and mouth away from her.

"Reid," she screeched in objection as her head lifted off the mattress.

He moved between her thighs, his hands resting on either side of her head to steady his upper body above hers. "What?" he asked innocently.

She grinned at him and lifted her hands to tangle in his hair, giving it a soft tug. "Finish the job," she said firmly, her eyes locked on his.

Reid lowered his lips to hers as he pressed inside of her slowly, savoring the pleasure of her surrounding him inch by inch.

His speed was deliberate at first—unhurried. But her heat…combined with how tight she was made his control slip. Before he could stop himself, Reid's pace quickened and it wasn't long before he felt her body stiffen again.

"Reid," she cried as her hands fell to his neck. She clung to him as her body found its release.

Reid plunged into her one last time, his body collapsing onto hers as he felt himself explode inside of her.

XXXXX

Emily lay there on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She could feel Reid looking at her. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Em?"

She turned her head to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I _am_ sick of being alone, but just so you know…I wouldn't have gone home with just anyone tonight. If it hadn't been you, Em…I would have gone home alone." She didn't say anything, so he leaned over to place a tender kiss on her shoulder. "What I'm trying to tell you, Emily, is that I've been waiting for this for…" His voice trailed off and Reid laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by his admission. "A _long_ time."

"I know what you're trying to say, Reid," she said softly. "I'm just…letting it sink in."

Reid reached over and pulled her up onto her side, then moved up onto his own. "While you're letting _that_ sink in…" He gave her a wicked grin and he moved closer to tug her leg up so it was resting on his waist. "I think I'll do the same." He closed his eyes as he buried himself inside of her. Emily thought her body was spent from their first encounter, but as soon as he filled her, her body perked back up. She lifted a hand and pushed him onto his back, her body moving with his so he never left her. Reid's hands found her waist and she moaned as he moved her hips in a circular motion around him.

Her body fell forward, her hands shooting out to rest on his shoulders as he used his hands to set the pace. When she'd steadied herself, she moved her hands to her waist and pulled his wrists away, then linked her fingers with his. She began to move up and down his length, gaining momentum until she felt her body tighten again.

"God, Em…" he said. "You're so…"

Her body tightened around his.

"Fucking…"

Her breathing increased as she cried out his name.

"Hot."

XXXXX

"So…should we just keep banging, or should we start dating?" Emily asked a little while later.

"Mmm…I think we should start dating," Reid answered.

"Why?"

Reid grinned. "Because then you can just plan on spending the night and I won't have to make the booty call," he said teasingly.

Emily laughed.

"Yeah. See? No delay time. I'm in the mood, and boom…you're right there next to me. I roll over, and I get laid." He nodded appreciatively. "Nice."

"Wow," Prentiss said dryly. "You must be the most romantic man on the planet."

Reid chuckled. "No," he said softly. "We date…and we see where this goes."

She nodded. "OK," she agreed.

He smiled softly at her. "And when we're ready, we'll clue everyone else in."

"That we're dating," Emily clarified. "They don't need to know about our…hot sex."

Reid laughed. "I think the _world_ needs to know about our hot sex," he argued.

Emily grinned. "You think so?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think the world has ever _seen _such hot sex."

"Well, then I say…the world deserves another glimpse," she said huskily as her eyes darkened with desire.

"Emily Prentiss, I _love_ the way you think," Reid said as he pulled her against him.

***THE END***


End file.
